First Blood Heir
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Jay and Joan Garrick had finally had a child together, and now their child has grown up and is joining Young Justice as the new 'Kid Flash'. These are her adventures with Young Justice. Please read and review kindly. I own no rights to this series, but please enjoy!


**Young Justice: First Blood Heir**

 **Chapter 1: The Fastest Tomboy Alive**

My father says that when I was born it was like a gift from God. That God had finally answered their prayers. I am not one for the melodrama, but with the help of my family I have learned to live with my gifts, my powers. My cousin Wally often jokes that I look like him with brown hair, blue eyes, and a sex change. So basically, I'm a tomboy.

Growing up in Central City, most girls were playing with dolls and wearing dresses. I was wearing blue jeans, and playing football. After Bart's death, it felt like someone put a sack of rocks on my back and as time went by more weight was added. At times I wanted to fall to my knees and just give up, but that is not what my dad would do.

My mom and dad were my motivators, and helped me strive to be all that I can be and just a little bit more. If I got a 'B' on a test, my mom would ask me 'so what happened to the other twenty points?' or 'You're better than this, you need to try harder'. I am sophomore in high school now, but I feel they are pushing me in the right direction.

When I turned sixteen, my mom and dad gave me the biggest responsibility in my life that I ever received. Sure, I won spelling bees and soccer games, but they were nothing compared to this, "Honey, I know you've been through a lot since Bart passed away, but we feel you're at the age where you are ready to take on responsibilities,"

I wondered what my dad was getting at. Then it hit me when I saw him bring a box from the basement, "What we are giving you is not just a suit, it's a mantle, a name passed down first to your uncle, and your cousin, God bless his soul, now it's your turn, we've seen you grow up so much, and we feel you're ready for this," said my mother.

"Bart would be proud to know that you're carrying on his legacy," Dad flipped open the latches on the chest, and revealed a suit which he presented to me, "your aunt and uncle helped design that suit," it was a halter-top suit with a large white lightning bolt and a gold bordering. The sides were cut like a high leg swimsuit, with black legs.

The area surrounding the lightning bolt was blue, and so was the hood attached to it. The suit even had gold lightning bolts on the sides where my ears would be, and came with a pair of speedster goggles, "You might want to try it on with these," said my mom, giving me a pair of knee-high blue boots with a white top bordering and white tips.

With a spin of my powers, I was changed into my suit. My dad came up to me, and ruffled my hair. I smiled back, "So what happens now?" I asked my dad, he lightly chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder with a proud smile on his face. I felt like I was really a part of something special, and something that made me a part of the family.

"Now?" my dad asked with a smile, "what do you say we go for a run?" I gave him a smile and a two-finger salute, and blasted out the door. My dad went after me, and kept up with me. When you have powers, it opens the way for new opportunities to prove myself, "you've inherited my powers, honey, you can do a lot of good for this world,"

"And I plan to, you've taught me well, dad, I want to put what you taught me to good use," I replied stopping in Town Square after running around the world several times. With my powers, running around the world is like taking a walk to the corner store. I never did check how many times I could run around the world without getting tired.

I guess that is something I could test another day. It was then that dad reached into his pocket, and handed me what me a letter, "It seems I'm not the only one whose been keeping an eye on you all this time, this came for you in the mail today," I opened it up to see that it was from Superman. He invited me to join a group called 'The Team'.

"Well now's your chance it seems, c'mon the cake should ready by now," this was the best birthday I've ever had in a while now. Knowing my mom and dad, they probably planned all this. It's best to live in the moment. Uncle Barry, Cousin Wally, and my Aunt Iris were there to celebrate, "if you need help, we're all here for you," said my dad.

"Go get 'em, Princess," said Wally with a wink. The next day, I said goodbye to my mom and dad knowing I would visit them when I had the chance, and headed off to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. There was always something great about the New England area besides fried clam strips and clam chowder. My metabolism could eat that stuff all day.

I arrived at Mount Justice, and was greeted by some of the most well-known names in teenage crime fighting: Superboy, Wonder Girl, Nightwing, Robin, Aquagirl, Miss Martian, and Speedy. They looked warm and welcoming, "Nice to see you could make it," said Nightwing with a light smirk, "and you are?" he asked, while crossing his arms.

I pulled up my speed goggles and gave him a smile and a wink, "Molly Garrick, Kid Flash," I said greeting him with a handshake, and soon it was handshakes all around with the members of the team. I know I am going to like it here among such a diverse group of heroes. To all you baddies out there I have one thing to say, catch me if you can.

 **(Note: I drew influences from New Earth, Earth 2, and the New 52 in this story. I always felt Jay and Joan Garrick finally deserve to have a Kid Flash since they were never able to have a child in the comics. In this story, that means Aquagirl is Lorena Marquez. I hope you all enjoy. There will be more to come in due time.)**


End file.
